


Cincuenta años

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Desnudez, F/F, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Lime, Nationverse, Nyotalia, sexo implícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: [NSFWish] Después de ser reclamada por Rusia, tras la derrota de Suecia, Finlandia finalmente tendrá la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amante una vez más. Tal vez.





	Cincuenta años

**Author's Note:**

> Referencias:  
> Leena: Nyo!Finland.  
> Astrid: Nyo!Sweden.  
> Anya: Nyo!Russia.

Leena estaba sumamente nerviosa. No dejaba de moverse en la plata alta de la casa de Estonia. ¿Llegaría o no lo haría? ¿Habían cometido un terrible error al citarse en ese lugar? Se asomó por la ventana y no había signos de que alguien se estuviera acercando allí.

La muchacha había estado aguardando por aquel reencuentro desde que Anya la había reclamado para sí, cuando Suecia había perdido la guerra contra Rusia y Dinamarca. Desde ese día, habían transcurrido cincuenta años aproximadamente. Aún ese momento estaba vívido en su memoria.

_Leena se esforzaba para soltarse de Anya e ir corriendo junto a Astrid. No, no, no. No quería irse. Aquel era el peor resultado posible. De sus ojos, caían lágrimas que le impedían ver bien el estado en que se hallaba su pareja. Todo lo que sabía era que debía regresar junto a ella._

_—¡Suéltame! —Leena chilló mientras que se retorcía en el suelo para que la rusa le dejara irse._

_Sin embargo, a Anya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Inclusive podría decirse que estaba disfrutando de aquella escena. Sus enemigos merecían sufrir, después de todo. Pronto Leena se daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba._

_—Leena va a estar mejor conmigo. ¿Realmente quieres estar con una perdedora como Suecia? —Anya observó a la distancia que la sueca intentaba ponerse de pie. Estaba tan satisfecha consigo misma, que hasta podía afirmar que le excitaba un poco ver en ese estado a su acérrima enemiga._

_—¡Quiero estar con Astrid! —Sin embargo, las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarle. Estaba exhausta y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que Anya en realidad era._

_La sueca, por su lado, estaba de rodillas sobre la nieve. Los gritos de Leena le obligaban a buscar todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su cuerpo. Se esforzó para ponerse de pie pero alguien le empujó de vuelta contra el suelo. Cuando consiguió levantar su rostro, pudo escuchar una risa muy irritante cerca de ella._

_—¿Eh? ¿Está rica la nieve, Suecia? —le preguntó una voz muy familiar._

_—¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? —le cuestionó otra voz que le resultaba muy conocida._

_—¡Déjame que me divierta, Signe! —La danesa se quejó e infló las mejillas._

_Astrid no respondió. Había sido humillada delante de todo el mundo. Si bien las ganas de demostrarle a Dinamarca de que aún podía luchar, sus ojos no se apartaban de Leena y toda su voluntad se iba detrás de ella. Le había fallado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Qué más daba aquellos insultos y patadas que recibía de su rival de siempre?_

_Por su lado, Leena había dejado de pelear y se dejaba arrastrar por Anya. El corazón se le había encogido por completo. Se había dejado vencer por la rusa. Se preguntaba si volvería a ver a su amada alguna vez…_

 

Aquel recuerdo no le había abandonado nunca. Cada día que había pasado en la casa de Rusia, pensaba en su amada Suecia. Ella era la razón por la cual no se rendía, aunque había momentos en los que deseaba abandonarse por completo a su suerte.

Tal vez la única vez que había intentado olvidarse de Astrid, había sido cuando se había enterado de su matrimonio con Noruega.

_Anya le lanzó un periódico mientras que Leena estaba terminando de comer. La finesa tuvo unos escalofríos al ver la sonrisa de la rusa. Aquello no podía suponer nada bueno. A pesar de que solamente habían pasado unos cinco años desde que se había mudado forzosamente a la casa de Rusia, ya había aprendido alguna de sus mañas. Ese repentino buen humor solo podía traer malas noticias._

_—Es hora de que Leena se olvide de Astrid, ¿da? —Anya le susurró al oído mientras que acariciaba el cabello de Leena._

_La muchacha ya no peleaba cada vez que la rusa le tocaba. Había aprendido que no tenía sentido hacerlo y aunque no le agradaba en lo absoluto, tal vez era mejor que vivir sin contacto humano._

_No obstante, en lugar de pensar en ello, tomó el periódico. El mismo se le cayó de las manos en apenas unos instantes._

_—No… —Leena dijo para sí misma, olvidándose por completo de que Anya estaba cerca de ella._

_—Ha sido comentario en todas partes. Por supuesto, después de la derrota de Francia —Anya respondió mientras que cepillaba el cabello de Leena con cariño._

_—Ástrid no haría esto —Leena se levantó bruscamente de la silla, obligando a Anya a apartarse de ella._

_—¿Segura? —Anya se paseó por el salón antes de detenerse delante de un ventanal. Luego se dio la vuelta y miró a Leena, directamente a sus ojos:—¿Ni siquiera por el odio que siente por Dinamarca? —La rusa sonreía de corazón, como si encontrara todo aquello como un juego divertido._

_Leena volvió a mirar el periódico en donde se anunciaba la unión entre Suecia y Noruega. ¿En qué estaba pensando Àstrid? ¿Acaso se había olvidado completamente de ella? ¿Había decidido continuar con su vida? Aunque no podía culparla, solamente habían transcurrido cinco años. ¡Cinco años!_

_Por primera vez, Leena odiaba a alguien que no fuera Anya. Sin decir palabra alguna, se retiró del salón y se encerró en su dormitorio. Quería una respuesta, una explicación para semejante decisión. Pero jamás la tendría. Tal vez Ástrid era feliz con Signe. Quizás se había cansado de estar sola, pues Leena sabía que la sueca odiaba la soledad._

_Por meses, Leena se quedó allí, apenas comiendo unos cuantos bocados y entregándose al llanto. Las pocas veces que salía, era obligada por Anya. Se dejó estar, se convirtió en la sombra de la persona que alguna vez había sido._

Leena sacudió la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en un recuerdo tan triste. La ansiedad estaba convirtiéndose en su peor enemiga, conforme iba transcurriendo el tiempo. Así que decidió

Tomó una de las cartas de Astrid. Se suponía que después de leerla, tenía que quemarla, para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha. Sin embargo, Leena no había podido hacerlo. La hojas estaba ajada, pero aún podía leerse su contenido.

_Medianoche. Casa de Estonia. Fecha: xx/xx/xx. Tenemos hasta el mediodía._

Leena suspiró. Sabía que Astrid nunca rompería su palabra. Pero comenzaba a preocuparle. Guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y regresó a la ventana. Una lejana figura se iba acercando. El corazón se le volteó en aquel momento. Era ella, sin lugar a dudas. Caminaba lentamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Quiso salir corriendo a su encuentro, pero cualquier movimiento que estuviera fuera de lugar, probablemente llamaría la atención de sus vecinos. No podía poner a Astrid en peligro. Así que se obligó a contenerse. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se sentó sobre la cama para aguardar el momento en el que la puerta se abriera. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que unos cinco o diez minutos no eran nada.

Escuchó un chirrido y abrió los ojos. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Podía tratarse de cualquiera, pero aquellos pasos largos podía reconocerlos a la distancia. Su manera de caminar era tan elegante y encantadora, que cualquiera podría pensar que había algo mágico en ella. Su larga cabello rubio resplandecía con la poca luz que había en la habitación. Leena sentía que volvía a enamorarse de Astrid nuevamente.

Sin embargo, se mantuvo inmóvil. Astrid cerró y trancó la puerta tras de sí.  Luego, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, se arrodilló frente a Leena. Dejó caer la capa que le había cubierto el rostro y parte de su cuerpo.  Tomó las manos de la finesa y estudió su rostro. Seguía tan perfecto como lo recordaba.

—No te he olvidado, Leena —Astrid murmuró:—Es una tortura vivir sin ti —añadió en un susurro apenas audible.

Leena contuvo las lágrimas como pudo. Recordó lo enojada que había estado con Astrid, cuando se había enterado de aquella unión.

—¿Todavía me amas? —Leena le preguntó al cabo de unos cuantos minutos en silencio.

Astrid besó ambas manos de la finesa y asintió.

—Entiendo que tengas tus dudas. Te he fallado… —Astrid miró hacia al suelo, apenada por todo lo que había acontecido en ese medio siglo:—Pero aún te amo —explicó.

Leena estiró a Astrid para que la acompañara en aquella estrecha cama. Apenas cabían ambas, pero a ninguna de las dos les importó demasiado. Astrid se dio vuelta para buscar los labios de Leena y se entrelazaron en un encuentro que finalmente se había dado, después de tanto tiempo.

Las ropas cayeron al suelo, pese al frío. Besos, caricias, toques, gemidos y algunas risitas complices se citaron en aquella habitación. Leena se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que conocía de memoria el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja y que ésta supiera exactamente como hacerle delirar de placer. Tal vez el hecho de que su encuentro era prohibido, le daba un tinte aún más excitante.

Leena estaba con la respiración entrecortada, mientras que Astrid le daba algunos besos sobre el vientre. Aquellas caricias eran brindadas con tanto amor, que la finesa se sintió algo avergonzada por haberle cuestionado sobre sus sentimientos. No le cabía ninguna duda de que la sueca le amaba tanto como le decía y por ello, sabía que la despedida sería deprimente. ¿Cómo podría renunciar a ella, después de experimentar el paraíso por un par de horas?

Se quedaron abrazadas, con Astrid reposando sobre el pecho de Leena. Ésta, a pesar del cansancio, no podía quedarse dormida, así que se puso a jugar con el cabello de la sueca. Leena dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No quería que Astrid se fuera, pese al riesgo de ser descubiertas. Sin embargo, con el sol en el horizonte e iluminando la habitación con su luz, sabía que la hora de separarse pronto llegaría.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos, seré libre —Leena le prometió. Aunque aquella visita había sido sumamente placentero, no quería que le sucediera algo a Astrid. De todas maneras, estaba segura de que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo bajo el yugo de la rusa.

Astrid se limitó a asentir. Estaba demasiado cómoda, acurrucada sobre el pecho de su pareja. Quería aprovechar cada segundo de aquel encuentro.

—Te esperaré —La sueca levantó la mirada:—No me hagas aguardar demasiado o vendré a buscarte —le amenazó, en tono jovial. La realidad era que esa separación había sido la peor tortura a la que le habían sometido.

—Pronto —Leena no estaba segura del cuándo, pero sí sabía que algún día volverían a estar juntas, sin tener que estar escondiéndose de nadie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
